As is well known, coffee is prepared from roasting coffee beans to a dark roast color, with the beans thereafter being ground to provide what is commonly referred to as fresh roast and ground coffee. Because of the special climate conditions for growing of coffee, the United States and many other colder climates of the world are totally dependent upon imports for their source of coffee. This dependency upon importations has made the price of coffee fluctuate greatly depending upon the availability of imported coffee beans, such conditions as government stability in the exporting countries, seasonal climate conditions in the exporting countries, and economically motivated export policies from the coffee growing countries. For example, during the last part of 1976 and early 1977, consumer prices for roast and ground coffee have soared to prices in excess of $4.50 per pound in many cases.
It is an object of this invention to prepare a consumer acceptable coffee substitute beverage which can be prepared from grains grown in the United States and other countries having like climactic conditions so that dependency upon foreign imports in the preparation of coffee beverages can be reduced.
Another object of this invention is to prepare a coffee substitute beverage which is considerably less expensive than roast and ground coffee.
Still another object of this invention is to prepare a coffee like beverage solely from soybeans.
A further object of this invention is to prepare a coffee like soybean beverage which both in ground and roast form and in beverage extract form has the appearance of coffee.
Another object of this invention is to prepare a ground and roast coffee like product solely from soybeans which has not only the appearance but also the taste of roast and ground coffee.
Another object of this invention is to prepare a coffee like ground and roast product which when prepared in extract form is non-caffeine containing.
Yet another important object is to prepare a product which not only has the appearance and taste of coffee, the product being prepared solely from soybeans, but importantly, the product may be used in the same volumetric measurements as roast and ground coffee so that beverage users will not have to change their measurement habits.
The method of accomplishing each of the above objects as well as others, will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows below.